Typical fire safety systems include a number of safety field devices. For example, devices in a fire safety system may include fire and smoke detectors, pull stations, notification appliances or the like, positioned throughout an infrastructure for detecting an emergency event and notifying individuals of the emergency event. Safety devices are generally monitored and managed via a controller such as, for example, a fire alarm control panel (FACP). The FACP may receive from the safety devices information related to device status, location, and other information related to the respective devices. Upon the occurrence of an emergency event (e.g., a fire), the operator/administrator is typically notified by one or more alarms/alerts from the safety devices via the FACP. Thereafter, the operator may use a microphone of the FACP to broadcast an audio message pertaining to the emergency event to those who may be affected. A historical log file of the event may also be created in response to the emergency event. The log file may typically include the FACP's interactions with the other system devices in response to the emergency event, e.g., which devices were activated, and what occurred thereafter. The log file, however, does not include any broadcasted messages, i.e., the audio related to the occurring event. Having the broadcasted messages included with the log file may prove useful, e.g., should a further investigation into the emergency event be needed. Therefore, there remains a need for systems and methods for archiving the live audio with the log.